Handheld electronic devices or handsets such as portable streaming video players, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, portable music players, calculators, and similar devices will be referred to herein as handsets. Many handsets include a display screen on which a user can watch videos, read text, or gain access to other information presented in a visual medium. The user typically holds the handset in his or her hand while viewing the display screen.